Final Fantasy 7 Sephiroth vs Cloud
by withpain
Summary: read this final fantasy 7 story and tell me what you think. new chapters will be comeing soon.


Hi everybody. This is my first ever story so criticism and comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy, and oh if anybody can help me figure out how to center "chapter one" And my * and FF7 Story, please help thanks a million.  
  
FF7 Story Intro: The characters Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Vincent, and Aries have all found themselves living together in a shack they duped Avalanche headquarters, the name of their group. For a year or so they have been trying to do something about Shin-Ra, the worldwide business that has found a way to burn MAKO the spirit blood of the planet. Although nothing is official and Shin-Ra claims MAKO cannot be used up many believe that the more it is used the more the planet will suffer. It seems as though the planet is slightly weaker and that animals are getting wilder, however Shin- Ra blames this on pollution due to the burning of fossil fuels and the animals on the evil mage Sephiroth and his experiments. Sephiroth has occupied an abandoned ruins in the northern most continent of ice and winter. Avalanche headquarters is in the city of Kalm a day north of Midgar city, capital of Planet Midgar. Kalm is home to every kind of criminal you could think of and Shin-Ra has many underground contacts here. Shin-Ra basically owns Midgar city and any other city which runs off MAKO.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tifa sat on the roof of avalanche headquarters waiting for Cloud and Vincent's return. Avalanche headquarters was what everyone insisted on calling it. A one room shack suspended twenty feet in the air buy four steel poles. About twenty of them were built in the area. Some had two or even three rooms and stood almost fifty feet. Flimsy ladders or ropes hung off each. Tifa imagined then as once being home to a very large family of acrobats or maybe a market distract. All it was to her however, was home.  
  
Tifa lay back and stared at the dark weather looming ever closer. She always worried any time Cloud was away. At first she tried to hide it but soon found that to be a hard act to keep up. Everybody knew how she felt anyway. Why weren't you guys together, Aries would always ask. Tifa honestly didn't know the answer but she thought about it all the time.  
  
Just as a tear was beginning to form in her eye Tifa caught a glimpse of Vincent rounding the corner of a grounded house down the road. Her eyes lit up, but where was Cloud? He made the corner a few steps behind Vincent. Relief filled her mind quickly drowning all other thoughts she had. She leapt off the roof and was down the ladder in a second. Gathering herself, she slowly paced toward the home comers hands behind her back.  
  
*  
  
Cloud watched as Tifa and Vincent exchanged a nod and greeting. Vincent was definitely not one for conversation and sure as hell didn't like anything lovey-dovey. An uncontrolled smile came across his face as she greeted him.  
  
When Cloud and Tifa finally made their way inside they found Aries watching a news broadcast and Barrett still trying to get more details from Vincent on the success of their mission. A mission complete was all you could muse out of Vincent on a good day. He gave a dead stare Clouds way, the please take the oafs attention kind. Cloud was not at all looking forward to give the news.  
  
"All right guys listen up." The uncommon seriousness in Cloud's voice granted he had everyone's full attention, except maybe Aries. "Vincent and I completed our mission with complete success but we have bad news. We managed to spy a look at some classified Shin-Ra news, boss to boss type stuff. We also managed to spam it out on some local public channels before they cut us off."  
  
"Well what the hell is it already," boomed Barrett. Cloud decided to cut the boasting, even though he very much enjoyed it.  
  
"It seems the MAKO well in Midgar city is almost dry."  
  
"That's it," cried Barrett, "I could have told you that ages ago!"  
  
"No doubt." muttered Aries under her breath before turning back to the T.V. Barrett began to get annoyed.  
  
"All that hype and here I thought you were going to have some real news like the sky was falling and that we didn't have to worry about Shin-Ra or anybody else anymore!"  
  
"Let him finish." said Vincent quite calmly, silencing Barrett before he became to out of hand.  
  
"Thank you." Cloud caught Tifa's eye. She never interrupted and always focused hard when he spoke. He liked her all the more for it. "Now, we also heard word that some scientist working for Shin-Ra has found the original well, so to speak. If that's true then we are going to have to act."  
  
"Everybody shut-up! Breaking news!" shouted Aries. Everyone's attention turned to the T.V.  
  
".repeat, Shin-Ra vice president Mr. Hicks was murdered as he rode from Midgar City to his home a few miles outside town. Reports of black monsters that turned to dust when destroyed have led authorities to conclude that the evil mage Sephiroth was behind the murder. As a result security has been increased."  
  
"Well ill be, that Sephiroth sure is making a name for himself. Looks like Avalanche have a bit of competition," said Barrett barley audible.  
  
"Increases in security are going to be a problem. Shin-Ra contacts in Kalm are going to be very active. I think, Cloud, that we should employ our ace of spades," said Vincent coldly.  
  
Evil mages, Vincent stringing together three whole sentences, things were getting quite interesting, thought Aries. Cloud now had her full attention.  
  
"I think your right, my friend. We make our move tomorrow night."  
  
The plan was simple enough, get in, make as much knowledge about the new original MAKO well public as possible and hope somebody with a little more power did something about it. They would use the ace of spades, an abandoned section of the underground railway which basically leads from Kalm right to the Midgar city central library. Vincent, on a previous mission, had learned that Shin-Ra officials kept various classified information in a room on the top floor, top access only of course. Not a bad hiding place. Who would think to check in a public building?  
  
Of course they wouldn't leave without leaving behind an explosive present of their own. Simple in theory, and everybody was feeling good about finally being able to accomplish something with real meaning. Cloud knew, however, that they were in for one hell of a ride, and if they succeeded the name Avalanche would go straight into the history books. 


End file.
